listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of The Sims 2 premade characters
This is a list of The Sims 2 premade characters. It is divided into characters from Pleasantview and ones from Strangetown. Pleasantview Mortimer Goth Mortimer Goth is the wealthiest man in Pleasantview. He was married to Bella Goth, who is believed to be dead. He fathered Cassandra and Alexander Goth, and in Bella's absence he has begun a relationship with Dina Caliente (whose intentions seem less than sincere). Bella Goth ' '''Bella Goth' (née Bachelor) is the mother of Cassandra and Alexander Goth and is the estranged wife of Mortimer. She (as the story tells) went over to Don Lothario's condo to welcome him to Pleasantview when he first moved in. (It also appears in Don's memories that he tried to make out with her but she rejected him). She was on the deck of his condo and (without Don's knowledge)stargazing through his telescope and was mysteriously abducted by aliens. She was left by the aliens in Strangetown where she appears in as a Townie. She had tan skin with red lipstick, a green jewel necklace, and wavy black hair. She wears a lovely two-piece red dress and was very well liked when she still lived in Pleasantview. She can be found in Strangetown as a townie at 88 Road to Nowhere. Cassandra Goth Cassandra Goth is the daughter of the famous Sims, Mortimer and Bella Goth. She is a pre-made Sim in Pleasantview and has matured into adult between the Sims 1 and 2. She works in the science career track and still lives at home, as she stands to inherit the Goth household. She is engaged to Don Lothario and is completely oblivious to his infidelity as well as her friend Darren Dreamer's love for her. She is best friends with Mary-Sue Pleasant. Cassandra's appearance has remained eerily similar to her childhood attire. She wears a dress, with round glasses and purple lipstick. Alexander Goth Alexander Goth is the child of Mortimer and Bella Goth, as well as the brother of Cassandra Goth. He was born to Bella and Mortimer as they were both nearing elderly age. He attends private school. Don Lothario '''Don Lothario is one of the pre-created sims featured in The Sims 2. He resides in Pleasantview, one of the neighborhoods that ships with the game. He wears blue jeans and a purple pinstriped top, and has a black pompadour. According to the neighborhood back story, Don is the local womanizer, holding down relationships with four women at once. His love interests include the Caliente sisters (Nina and Dina), the maid Kaylynn, as well as Cassandra Goth, to whom he is engaged at the game's start. Don is also involved in the plot surrounding Cassandra's mother, Bella. The back story tells players that Bella was mysteriously abducted and never returned home. However, apparently she was last seen at Don's home. Still he is the only child and son of Adriana Lothario and Nicolo Lothario. Darren Dreamer Darren Dreamer is one of the pre-created, playable sims that ships with The Sims 2 game. He tends to be a loner in Pleasantview, with few friends. He and his son, teen Dirk Dreamer, reside in the Dreamer household in the neighborhood of Pleasantview. Darren is a widower - his wife, Darleen Dreamer died in a fire accident before the game began. He is secretly and unrequitedly in love with his neighbor, Cassandra Goth, who considers him just a friend. Darren is the son of Davis Dreamer and Delilah Dreamer. His relationship tree also shows two sets of grandparents: his paternal grandparents are Dalmar Dreamer and Dacia Dreamer and maternal grandparents are Sef Darong and Lina Darong. In the game, Darren loves to paint and wants to be a full time artist. Dirk Dreamer Dirk Dreamer is a pre-made teenager who lives in Pleasantview with his father, Darren Dreamer. He is in a relationship with Lilith Pleasant, though they have not yet fallen in love. He wears a blue sports jersey and baggy blue jeans, and has messy black hair. His mom Darleen Dreamer is deceased. Daniel Pleasant Daniel Pleasant'' He is a middle-aged man with red hair and beard, a mustard-yellow jacket, some gray trousers. He appeared in The Sims game as a child with his parents and sister Jennifer. He is a romancer and has a love for the maid, Miss Kaylynn Langerack. He lives in a large Veronaville-type house with his wife Mary-Sue Oldie Pleasant, Angela Pleasant and Lilith Pleasant. He is an Assistant Coach and gets payed $1,488. His sister Jennifer Pleasant-Burb is married to John Burb and have a little daughter, Lucy Burb (who is Daniel and Mary-Sue's neice). Mary-Sue Pleasant Mary-Sue Pleasant (née Oldie) is a pre-made Pleasantview Sim who lives in the Pleasant house with her husband, Daniel Pleasant, and twin daughters, Angela Pleasant and Lilith Pleasant. Mary-Sue was adopted by Coral Oldie and Herb Oldie as a toddler and has Asian-looking features. She is named after a pejorative term used to describe a fictional character who lacks noteworthy flaws. Her life seems perfect on the surface. However, she is a bit of a workaholic, and seems too immersed in her job in the Politics career track to notice all the problems at her home - including that her husband is having an affair with the maid, Kaylynn Langerak. When the Pleasant Family is first played, a chance card will pop up for Mary-Sue while she is at work, and either choice chosen will result in her coming home early. If the player plans things right, they can have Daniel and Kaylynn about to WooHoo when Mary-Sue enters from being fired. Angela Pleasant Angela Pleasant is a pre-made teenager who lives in Pleasantview with her family: her parents, Mary-Sue Pleasant and Daniel Pleasant, and her twin sister, Lilith Pleasant. She and her twin are exact opposites, and that reflects in their dress style. While Lilith wears all-black, Angela dresses in a green floral-patterned sun dress and her red hair is pulled back with a silver clip. Angela is in a relationship with Dustin Broke, and they are going steady but have not yet had their first kiss. She is described as being patient and hardworking. The name 'Angela' is derived from the word 'angel', which refers to a heavenly being. This fits Angela well, since she is considered the 'better' twin. Angela has a negative relationship with Lillith. Lilith Pleasant Lilith Pleasant is a pre-made teenager who lives in the Pleasant house in Pleasantview with her parents, Daniel Pleasant and Mary-Sue Pleasant, and twin sister Angela Pleasant. She and her twin are complete opposites, and Lilith shows this by dressing differently from Angela; in a darker, goth fashion. She is in a relationship with Dirk Dreamer when the game begins. The name 'Lilith' originates from the belief that Lilith was the first wife of Adam, and their children were demons; thus, Lilith's name suits her dark personality and style. It is possibly considered that Lilith was not treated as well as her sister when she was a child because in a storytelling picture in the Sims 2 you can see Angela with family blowing out candles while Lilith is in the other room watching TV. If a player has Daniel and Mary-Sue divorce, Lilith will typically run away from home, for she has bad relationships with her parents and sister Angela. Brandi Broke Brandi Broke (née Newbie) is a single mother living in Pleasantview. Her husband Skip drowned in their pool. She has two sons and is pregnant with her third. She is the daughter of famous Sims Betty and Bob Newbie. She will always have a boy when she has her 3rd child. Strangetown Strangetown is a very odd place, where extraterrestrials are often times spotted, and even live among us. Pascal Curious Pascal Curious is a pre-created adult who lives in the town of Strangetown with his brothers Vidcund and Lazlo. He also has a sister, Jenny, who is married to Pollination Technician #9 Smith, and has two alien half-sisters Lola and Chloe Singles. He wears a t-shirt and jeans, and he has round glasses, black hair and dark blue eyes. At the game's start, Pascal has met aliens and is pregnant with an alien baby. His brother Lazlo will always get abducted when he looks out the telescope. Vidcund Curious Vidcund is a pre-created adult who lives in the town of Strangetown with his brothers Pascal and Lazlo. He also has a sister, Jenny, who has married to Pollination Technician #9 Smith, and has two alien half-sisters Lola and Chloe Singles. He wears a brown jacket over a white tee, has blonde hair and light blue eyes, and also has green glasses. As a teenager he dated Circe Beaker, but they broke up, though Vidcund still harbors feelings for her. Lazlo Curious Lazlo is more laid back than his other two brothers. He has long black hair, a goatee, and glasses, and he wears a purple shirt with a sun and crescent moon on it with cargo pants and sandals. He is a very good cook and seeks to maximize the cooking skill. He has a secret son named Tomas, who's secret mother is Bella Goth. Well find the townie Tomas and check his family tree. Loki Beaker Loki Beaker is the husband to Circe Beaker. He has one sister named Erin Singles. He and Circe adopted Nervous so they could use him as a test subject for their wicked experiments. Like Circe, he has no nice points at all. He's really fit. Circe Beaker Circe Beaker is the wife of Loki Beaker and the adoptive mother of Nervous Subject. She and Loki adopted Nervous so they could use him as a test subject for their wicked experiments. In her biography it says she knows 10 ways to harm a person. Pollination Techinician #9 Pollination Technician #9 was originally a Pollination Technician (whose task it is to impregnate both aliens and male Sims)on an alien planet. He retired to Earth and married Jenny Curious, who became Jenny Smith. He wears a Hawaiian shirt and striped pants. He is a family man. The Smiths have a longstanding feud with their next-door-neighbors, the Grunts. Jenny Smith Jenny Smith is a kindly nurse with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes, a green tank top and jeans. She is a part of the prolific Curious family. She is married to Pollination Technician #9, with whom she has two children: Johnny and Jill Smith. She is stepmother to two aliens, Lola and Chloe Singles, who also happen to be her half-sisters (being alien daughters of her father and her alien husband). Johnny Smith Johnny Smith is a pre-created teen who lives with the Smith family in Strangetown. He wears an orange jersey with baggy pants and his blonde hair is cut in a weird style on the side of his head. His girlfriend is Ophelia Nigmos. He retains alien green skin, but he has his mother's blue eyes. He has a sister named Jill Smith, and two paternal alien half-sisters named Chloe and Lola, who also seem to be his maternal aunts. (Being alien daughters of his maternal grandfather and his alien father). Jill Smith Jill Smith is a pre-created child who lives with the Smith family in Strangetown. She wears a pink shirt and top and has her blonde hair in pigtails. Unlike her brother, she looks fully human. Olive Specter Olive Specter is a widow living in Strangetown. She has a son named Nervous Subject, who's father is the Grim Reaper, a sister named Willow Nigmos, who's dead, and a niece named Ophelia Nigmos, who was sent to live with Olive after her parents death. Olive has a graveyard in her front garden, and it is suggested that she killed all the people in it. Nervous Subject Nervous Subject is a sim living in Strangetown. His mother is Olive Specter. He was taken from his mother by child services. As an adult, he was persuaded by Loki and Circe Beaker to move in with them and be used as a test subject. He has a good relationship with Circe, but he often fights with Loki. Category:The Sims